Rosalie
by hpbookworm99
Summary: Rose (also known as Rosie) decides to go back to Hogwarts in her fifth year after skipping three years. This is her life as she overcomes various obstacles, such as her special condition, being a mute, familial troubles, the marauders, and nosey people. Sirius/OC pairing. May be slightly AU, I don't really know yet (I doubt I am going to change anything huge, but you never know)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the world of Harry Potter**

A girl in her mid-teens was awoken abruptly by the sound of a mysterious, yet soft thud against her small, frost covered window. Sitting up quickly from her bed, she glanced at her surroundings before rushing to it.

By now, she was used to the ramshackle look of her home. Filled with only her small and rapidly deteriorating cot, a tall stool that wobbled hazardously if someone were to lean in the wrong direction while sitting on it, a table missing a leg and countless books covering the floor in orderly stacks, she supposed it could be seen as literally falling apart, but she didn't care.

Looking out of the sole window, she saw a dazed tawny owl lying on the snowy ground. The girl hurried outside into the still falling snow, desperate to help the ailing creature and wrapping her ragged clothes tighter around her to ward off the cold.

The owl was carrying something… _some kind of handkerchief?_ She wondered. _No…_ The girl finally reached the owl and swooped down, bouncing back with the owl cradled in her arms. _A letter!_ She thought with unexplainable delight.

Quickly, she darted back inside her one roomed cottage (if it could be called that), being careful to avoid permanent icicles hanging from the patched roof and holding the owl gingerly with both arms.

Allowing herself one deep breath of the warm air filling the, otherwise, near defunct shack, she laid the owl near the fire, to warm him up. Thinking about how the poor owl must have had a terribly unpleasant journey to find her, she absent-mindedly opened the frozen envelope. Pulling out the first letter inside, she looked down and her eyes widened. It read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Rosalie Cox,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The girl named Rosalie skipped the page of supplies and instead turned to the second, and smaller, package labeled '_My Darling Rose_.'

She hesitated, debating on whether she should open it or not. After only a few drawn out seconds, Rosa's curiosity won out and she carefully opened the drawstrings of the bag.

The first thing she felt when her hand was in the bag, was the texture of old, wrinkled paper. Rosa pulled it out and unfolded the note. It read:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Please reconsider your chances at Hogwarts. You would be able to socialize and create new friends. Real friends. Of course, there's always the educational portion of a school, but I trust you have been keeping up, or may I even think it, ahead of your studies? I beg of you to consider how much your presence would contribute to the school, though certain students may not know it. This is the fourth offer since the year you left, and I'm afraid it'll have to be the last one. It is simply too much work for a singular student to enter the school after O.W.L.s have taken place. Before you make your final decision, let me include one last thought that I'm sure you will recognize as written by our late friend, Miss Melissa Cox. Listen now to the gentle whispers of hope._

_~Your Hopeful and Concerned Friend, Albus_

Rosie gave a sigh of exasperation, and was about to throw the letter into the fire, before catching herself. She was used to giving rejections to the various schools that offered to tutor her, even cheaper if they knew her condition, but this was different. This would be her last chance of getting into Hogwarts, the school that was so dear to her and brought up so many memories of events in just one year.

She remembered her mother had died that year, alone and cold in this, she now thought, wretched place, since her father had left before Rosie was even a month of age. That year was also the year she began her journey to never making a sound, in essence, a mute.

Though, clearly, as if yesterday, Rosie remembered the boy with sparkling silver eyes that shone brilliantly when he smiled, more specifically at her. Not that he ever even noticed her. He would just happen to smile in her direction, simultaneously causing a few other girls next to her to swoon. She remembered his friends, the playful one with the disorderly jet-black hair, the quiet one with scars, never seen without a book, and the chubby one, who was particularly fond of… well, _all_ foods. Rosie remembered the other laughing students, the beautiful (if dangerous) grounds that _weren't_ frozen all year long. She remembered joy, friendship, sheer excitement that could fill you up completely.

She smiled subconsciously as she remembered happier times. Suddenly, Rosie realized that she _wanted_ to go back to Hogwarts. She missed pleasant company, as much as she tried to deny it, and longed to see another's face. Quickly, she scrawled a note to Dumbledore and fastened it onto the owl's leg, which had been sticking out in waiting, while its head stared with large and innocent eyes.

_Dear Albus,_

_I have decided that it is time for a change, and I would indeed like to join Hogwarts. As you have pointed out to me many times before, I miss having human companionship. And if you believe that I will be successful at Hogwarts, then I will trust you, though I still worry about how my silence will be accepted. I regret that I have not made this conclusion earlier, having missed nearly four years of classes, but I understand that I could not possibly have decided this earlier, while still in my heartbroken state. Thank you for all your help._

_Your Young Friend, Rosie_

**A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. If you like this so far, please tell me. Or if you don't, it would be appreciated if you could tell me what you don't like about it. Also, I will probably be editing this quite a bit until I get the hang of it.**


	2. The Train

Rose cautiously picked her way through the crowded station, all the way wondering why she had accepted Dumbledore's offer. Oh, that's right, she was _lonely_, Rose thought with distaste as she dodged a small, rushing family. _Well, there's more company here than could last a lifetime. Why did I ever leave that house? At least I had the comfort of Mum's soul…_ Rose's thoughts raced, bursting with anxiety of rejoining a real school, fear of all negative outcomes, and sorrow, for the last time she had been here was the last time she ever saw her mother as she boarded the train.

Rose had been happier then, and everyone had been able to tell. Perhaps not bursting with energy and chatter, as many other students were, but still beaming at everyone she saw. Her olive green eyes had looked brighter, swimming with joy and love with a spark of intelligence. Her face had always been in a smile, and even someone seeing Rose for the first time could tell that she loved and was loved.

Now, she looked beaten down by life, at best. Her dark brown hair hung limply at her shoulders, with a jagged cut, which was clearly done by her. Her eyes that once had a bright look were now dull and guarded, unusual for one so young.

Yet still, she attempted a smile at the young children racing by and the old beggars. Taking a second look, it could be determined that she had risen to the challenge of whatever had been thrown at her, as she had a strong and resilient look about her. Still with a soft smile on her kind, but worn down and closed off face, she gave off a feeling of a girl with closed wounds that had not been completely healed.

Finally, Rose reached the barrier, but hesitated on entering. She knew, without a doubt, that once she passed, there would be no turning back. Rose would not be allowed to stay a recluse in her forever winter home, where no words were ever needed.

Quickly making up her mind, she darted through the pillar that stood between platforms 9 and 10, where she stood, awed by the sight of the large train and the milling students and parents surrounding it. At least until a large something crashed into her side, sending her to the ground as well. Looking up, she saw a flash of grey eyes, before the something -_someone_- that was on top of her quickly got up and, flashing a smile and shouting a hurried apology, hustled away.

Brushing off the strange encounter and looking around once again, she evaluated the people surrounding her, some rushing, obviously late and hoping to get a good spot, others chatting. All ages were there, the students and often times their whole families. Many families and parents were tearful, sad, yet proud to see their loved ones go, but there were some loners or aloof and cold couples, such as the one to her right.

The older woman in the apparent family of three had black hair, streaked with silver and tied up into an elegant bun with a few stray strands spiraling downwards to her shoulders. Her face, which must have been beautiful in her youth, was pinched and unpleasant looking, and her mouth was twisted into a malicious smirk. Her robes were an emerald green embroidered with gold, practically oozing with incredible wealth. She stood by her tall and straight-backed husband proudly, resting her hand on the shoulder of the young teenage boy with them.

Though young, he seemed to have an aura of darkness that Rose vaguely recognized. He was closed off, too, she noted, and was very stiff in his movements. He had secrets, she decided, before turning away to board the train.

* * *

The first compartment Rose peered into was teeming with rowdy students, so she quickly turned away before anyone could notice her and scurried away. Roughly half way through the train Rose finally found a completely empty compartment. Double-checking that no one had seen her, she quietly slipped into the compartment, closing the sliding door softly.

Sitting down, she pulled out her favorite book, an in-depth biography of the life and accomplishments of Merlin. Rose was astonished the first time she read it the summer before her first year, and hadn't been able to put it down. Since then, she had always used it as a source of comfort and relaxation while in worrisome and stressful positions. Quickly, she immersed herself into the medieval world of kings, evil witches, and the great sorcerer Merlin.

Twenty minutes later, a rough jolt interrupted her reading as the train began to move. Looking up for the first time since opening her book, Rose realized she wasn't alone in her compartment. A small, blonde girl was huddled in the corner of the opposite bench, her shoulders shaking. The girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve, looked up with a tear streaked face straight into Rose's eyes. The haunting, icy blue eyes seemed to stare into Rose's soul, seeing all of her struggles, her happiest and saddest moments, and the wide range of emotions she was feeling about returning to Hogwarts.

The girl blinked, and Rose took that chance to rip her gaze from the captivating eyes of the blonde. Cursing in her mind, Rose, for the first time since she received the new of her mother's death, wished she could ask what was wrong. But there was no need, as the girl had opened her mouth to speak.

"I-i-I'm s-sorry. I-i was t-trying to g-g-get away f-from th-those _bullies._" She managed to spit out the last word with hatred, even while stuttering with fear and sorrow.

Rose struggled to communicate, giving her a sad look, then shrugged to let her know that she was fine with this mysterious girl's presence. Thankfully, the girl understood.

"Thanks for l-letting me stay here. M-my name is Jacqueline Finch. B-but you can call me Jackie, f-for short. I'm a second year Slytherin. I don't think I've ever seen you before." Here, Jackie paused, obviously waiting for an answer.

Rose gave a small nod and, seeing Jackie's unsatisfied expression, attempted a rusty smile. Sighing noiselessly at seeing Jackie's raised eyebrow, she reached for her wand and cast a spell on herself.

Rose's own creation, it would spell out selected thoughts in the air a foot above her head. All she had to do was think what she wanted it to say and then a trigger phrase. The phrase differed on the variation of the spell, but it was always easy to remember and not likely to come up in a normal conversation.

**(A/N: I'm just going to put what she "says" in quotes, like normal speech, but just remember she's not actually saying anything)**

"My name's Rosalie Cox. Rose or Rosie for short."

"So you don't talk?" Jackie bluntly asked, bouncing back quickly from her brief shock. "That's okay, but doesn't it make it harder to cast spells?"

"I use nonverbal spells."

"Well, yeah, but I heard that that's a lot harder and more advanced!" Jackie blurted out, warming up quickly to Rose.

"Not really. After all, we all started out with nonverbal and wandless magic, didn't we?" Seeing Jackie's eyes widen in realization, Rose continued, "It is much harder when you get older, but it's a skill that everyone possesses. I prefer using my wand, since it takes less energy, but being able to manage without a wand is a very useful skill that most people don't even bother with."

"But they don't teach nonverbal until sixth year, and wandless magic isn't on any curriculum!" Jackie exclaimed, now leaning forward in her seat with excitement, evidently interested in the powerful young witch.

"A flaw that should be fixed as soon as possible."

Jackie nodded in agreement, still slightly awed by Rose's abilities.

Just then, there was a ruckus in the corridor outside of the compartment. Both of the girl's heads snapped into the direction of the noise, as their door slammed open.

**(A/N: Okay, second chapter's up. Sorry for the kinda short chapter and the semi cliff hanger. It's 1 AM and I wanted to post this, seeing as I've put this off for a week****)**


	3. Old AN and The Marauders

**Okay, first of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for hardly updating. Second of all, I wanted to let people who are actually reading this story know that there will be no updates for at least two weeks, unless I somehow manage to put up the next chapter tomorrow. Well, really, it's today, but after I wake up... today... This is because I will be out of the country! So, mainly, this message is just a huge apology. Lastly, since it's some weird policy that you're not supposed to have Author's Notes chapters, I will add the next chapter onto this Author's Note as soon as I can.**

**Thanks, and so sorry.**

* * *

**Okay, it's been a long while, and I'm sorry. I haven't finished editing this chapter, but I'm feeling so guilty for not posting, especially since I know it will most likely happen again. So, I decided to post this chapter now, and just edit it as I go. So, I apologize beforehand for any weird wording, spelling mistakes, dry parts, out of characterness (if that's a word), etc. Unfortunately, me being able to post on time will most likely be a rare occurrence. Also, seeing as I'm not British, I'm just doing my best with their slang, but it's not always completely accurate... so, yeah. Anyways, here it is (so far)!**

* * *

Recap: _Just then, there was a ruckus in the corridor outside of the compartment. Both of the girl's heads snapped into the direction of the noise, as their door slammed open._

With a crash, a human figure flew from the now open door into the opposite wall. Both girls sat in shock for a few seconds, before a whimper broke them out of it. As they watched a small trickle of blood flow from the heap of robes, sinister laughter could be heard over the sound of combat from the hallway, which kicked Rosie into action.

Kneeling down by what must have been a student, she recognized a flash of dark, soft hair, as she tried to sort out which body part was which. Finally getting this person-no, boy- sorted out, she finally found the source of the blood - his head. Forgetting herself, she reached out to stop the bleeding, and her mind was immediately transported to a different time and place.

_Cold. And Darkness. Hopelessness. A rotten smell in the air. Anguished cries from all around. "Not guilty," a hoarse voice grunted. "JAMES! NO!" the voice screamed after several moments of silence. "Please," it pleaded. "Please, no, go away, no, no, NO!" Sudden gasping noises were heard, as if someone waking from a dream, until they faded away and were replaced by the suffocating silence._

Taking a deep breath, Rosie pulled out of the vision. Her hand shaking slightly, she pulled out her wand to awaken him and-

"Hey!" a voice behind her shouted indignantly. Whirling around, she was almost hit by the wand pointed directly at her. Looking up, she saw glasses. No, wait, there was a face there too. It seemed faintly familiar, but there was no time to dwell on that, as he was talking once again.

"-what do you think you're doing? Attacking a man while down! I don't know who _you-" _directed at Rosie "-are, but I should have expected it from a snake," he hissed at Jackie, who was once again cowering in the corner.

As he was distracted, Rosie reevaluated his character. _Ignorant, jumps to conclusions too quickly, stubborn, biased, but loyal, brave (if it could be called bravery attacking a second year), and protective of friends. Altogether making a stupid, teenage boy who has seen nothing of the real world, _she concluded. _Time to show him his place._

After putting on gloves to avoid any skin-to-skin contact, she reached over and tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his intimidating tirade against poor Jackie. As he turned his head to snap at her, she put her hand out and smacked him as hard as she could, leaving him shocked and dazed.

"Now, you just listen!" appeared above her, as her eyes flashed dangerously. "We were trying to _help_, and here you come barging into our compartment, telling us what we are doing- which we _weren't_- and scolding us for it. Worse yet, you pick on someone who is much younger than yourself, claiming since she is a _snake_, she is evil and deserves to be punished. I can only assume you mean Slytherin house, which is, in fact, NOT known for evilness, but rather ambition, cleverness, and a willingness to go above and beyond to get what they want. That does not equal evil, nor will it ever. However if someone in that house did happen to have a bias against people like _you_, it would hardly be surprising, seeing as you are being an ignorant bully. Way to represent yourself. Now, pull your head out of your ass and apologize. Right. Now!"

Rosie was quite a sight to see in her rage, with her whole being seemingly growing taller, her hair whipping around (from a wind that she had created with accidental magic), and angrily poking and shoving this boy's chest (which was about the only place where she could reach, him being extremely tall and more likely in the upper years of schooling).

Her fury was so strong and captivating, that no one noticed the boy who had crumpled against the wall earlier wake up from his state of unconsciousness. Too dizzy to read anything that Rosie had said, he was mystified as to why his normally loud (and maybe slightly obnoxious) friend was flinching under the heated gaze of one small and seemingly silent girl. Deciding he had hit his head too hard in his fall, he dismissed the thought that his friend was actually being reprimanded and focused solely on the blood that was dripping into his face.

"J-james.." he breathed. "..Head.."

"Oh bugger, Sirius. I'm sorry." James gave one final glare at Rosie and Jackie before helping up his buddy, who had previously been lying on the carpeted, yet hard floor. "Let me just fix that up for you. _Medico_*," James said as he waved his wand at Sirius.

James' spell did nothing to heal Sirius. In fact, all it did was turn his black hair (styled to perfection, of course) a bright pink color.

"Step aside" appeared above Rosie's head, immediately followed by her shoving James out of the way. With a quick wave of her wand, all damage seemed to disappear. The blood seeped back into the scratch on his head, which closed up. Bruises turned to normal skin color and were no longer sore. The pink in Sirius' hair was overcome by the black color that started from the roots and spread outward. It would have been fascinating to Rosie to watch the effects of her spell if she had not performed this particular charm many times before in her isolated home.

James and Jackie, however, were enthralled. They watched silently with wide eyes, James' jaw hanging slack.

"Thanks. I don't know what James here did, but it couldn't have been any good. He's rubbish at healing spells. What did you say your name was?" The boy called Sirius spoke with gratitude, though Rosie noticed that he flinched ever so slightly at his first word, as if unused to expressing appreciation. The last question was asked rather flirtatiously, so Rosie was wary of his motives.

"Rosie," she replied a bit shortly.

"Ah, yet no Rose could ever compare to _your_ beauty"

The results of this comment from Sirius varied greatly, with himself looking utterly satisfied at having thought of a decent pick up line on such short notice, Rosie rolling her eyes in annoyance, James looking disgusted, and Jackie hardly containing her laughter (meaning she was laughing uncontrollably, but trying to hide it unsuccessfully).

"Something funny, _scum_?" James asked defensively, looking insulted that someone would actually have the audacity to _laugh_ at his friend. Apparently his disgust at watching his friend flirt with a new enemy was not as powerful as the need to protect Sirius from all insults and harm.

"That's why I'm _laughing_. You see, people usually laugh when they think something is humorous, amusing, funny. I would think that you of all people should know."

At this sarcastic comment from Jackie, James looked slightly bewildered. But as usual, this quickly turned to anger. Sirius, who seemed a bit out of it, only realized that this puny Second Year _Slytherin_ had just mocked his friend after James had raised his wand. He quickly fumbled for his wand and finally just had it in his hand, when Rosie disarmed them both.

"Get. Out." was all she "said" as she peered at them, her face a deadly calm mask.

James opened his mouth in protest, but was interrupted when a great gust of wind that came from seemingly nowhere tossed him and Sirius out of the compartment. The door opened one last time as their wands came hurtling out and hit James' forehead and struck Sirius' eye.

Their pride hurt, but not defeated, they attempted one last time to regain entry, but the door was shut tight and did not budge. '_Bitches_' was James' thought before he swirled around and stalked off, his robes flowing out impressively behind him (rather like his rival Severus Snape, but neither would ever admit this). Sirius' thoughts however ran on a completely different track. Instead of being angry and disgusted with the two girls in the compartment, he was excited and thrilled at finding a new challenge to "conquer." A girl named Rosie. '_Such a pretty name. And for a pretty girl, too. Feisty, I like that.' _Were roughly his thoughts on the matter. Shame, really, because instead of Rosie thinking of him favorably or lustfully (as he had hoped) she was thinking of various ways to castrate him and get James to sincerely apologize.

Jackie was simply sitting in awe. Two of the infamous Marauders had just gotten their butts passed to them on a silver platter!

"Are you _barmy_? Those were two members of _the_ most popular group in all of Hogwarts!" finally spilled from Jackie's mouth in a horrified whisper.

"Well, they were right prats to you and to me."

Interrupting their discussion was the noise on the magical equivalent of an intercom, which announced that the train was within 10 minutes from the station at Hogsmeade.

"Anyways, we need to change into our robes."

The rest of the trip was spent in an almost awkward silence with only the sound of the rumbling train. Rosie sat stiff and straight in her seat, staring heatedly out of the large window at the passing scenery consisting mainly of meadows and small clumps of trees under a cloudy sunset.

Jackie just perched quietly on her cushion, observing the patterned carpet floor, until the train stopped with a sudden jolt in what seemed like an hour later. She then walked calmly out of the door, closing it with a quiet click that seemed to echo in Rose's ears, bringing back memories of other clicks at other times. For clicks like that were always the bringers of bad news. The tap of heels against stone bringing her too the headmaster's office. The harsh drumming of fingers against a wooden desk while she read the letter that would change her life. The click of a lock at the large door that slammed shut after her as she darted out, blinded by tears, that also made a similar sound hitting the hard ground. Her wand hitting the ground repeatedly as the other students taunted her. A camera taking a pitiful picture of her whimpering, curled up in a ball in a corner. The sound made when she popped out, leaving her childhood life forever.

Snapping out of her trance, she sat up and rigidly walked out into the crowded station, where she would catch her carriage ride up to the castle that was out of site, hidden by trees.

***Okay, I'll admit I google translated this. Since a lot of spells have a Latin root, that's just what I did. Apparently it means dye, but also cure, heal, doctor, etc. so I thought it would make sense to be confused about what it (as a spell) does.**

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is going to be the carriage ride and Rosie's first sighting of Hogwarts in a few years. She'll be resorted, and a bit of her past may become more clear. If you're enjoying this story or you think I need to work on a few areas, please let me know!**


	4. New Chapter Notice

**Okay, the new chapter is up! However, I noticed it didn't say it was updated and so, I'm putting this little notice up just in case it didn't work. So, yeah. Read my story if you want. School starts this Wednesday! I'm so sad! No more vacation and free time. I'm going to have to do WORK. I'M TOO LAZY! PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY! But, really, I'm just trying to fill up space so this note isn't just one or two short sentences long. Yup, this is going NOWHERE. Oh, if you have suggestions for maybe a few different OCs, that would be helpful. Or you could comment your favorite genre and sub-genre (if that's a word) of fanfiction or books. Or maybe you prefer movies over books! Just anything, really... I'm just taking up space, and I don't really know what I'm saying, because my brain is mostly shut off. That would be why the quality of that last chapter is lower than I would like. MY BRAIN DOESN'T WORK AFTER 10 PM! If anyone is an animal lover, what's your favorite animal? (or you can't choose, like me) Chocolate lovers! Favorite types of chocolate (notice I said types, as in PLURAL). I doubt anyone is still reading this... If you are, you are my favorite. I take that back. If you actually answer any of these questions or comment on my story or PM me, then YOU are my favorite. If you don't, then you're okay. Not good. Not bad. Okay. So-so. Mediocre on my own scale of awesomeness. Don't be jerks. Do a dorky girl a favor. Entertain me. Then you can laugh about me later. WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING? HOW? Ugh, I'm so confused. MY BRAIN IS MUSH. I swear... Uh.. can't remember. Oh well. Okay, I think this note is long enough. ADIOS, SUCKAS!**


End file.
